


Shades Of Sexy

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Canadian Idol RPF, Canadian Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Banter, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, Domestic, Facial Shaving, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Food Kink, Gender Roles, Grinding, Groping, Head Shaving, Holding Hands, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Makeout Points, Marijuana, Occasional fluff, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Popsicles, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Service, Shopping, Shotgunning, Showers, Teasing, Vanilla Kink, Work In Progress, Writing on the Body, more relationship tags to come, soft materials, water play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author randomly grabbing her favorite kink_bingo prompts to do by herself because she is no good with deadlines.<br/>Author also applying them to her favorite dead fandom because nostalgia.<br/>One chapter per prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bites/Bruises

Gary dug his nails into Jesse's hip as he felt the edges of teeth worry into the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder. A lightning flash of red pain streaked behind his shut eyes and he panted heavily.

  
"Fuuuck," he cried and slammed his free hand against the wall, sending a jolt up his arm. His reaction only seemed to spur Jesse further and a strong hand gripped around his wrist.

"You're gonna be black and blue, baby," Jesse hissed, pressed his hips to pin Gary to the wall, and bit down to an earlobe like it was the most succulent treat ever. "Just the way you want it," he growled in between.

An ecstatic rasp of a scream left Gary's throat and he dug his fingernails deep as they could go, wanting to leave the same marks. It was about heat and sweat and possession, and how he'd never known pain could be so delicious until these rough hands had shown him.

Now one of those hands grabbed his hair to slam their mouths together in a growl-tinged kiss, and he arched his hips to Jesse's in climax. He couldn't have it any other way than being marked.


	2. Bodies and Body Parts (Lips)

As far as Theo was concerned, Mitch had the sexiest lips he'd ever seen, so plush and baby-pink. They were perfect for kissing, whispering sweet nothings, singing even sweeter songs, and of course wrapping intimately around the young man's length to bring him to ecstatic peaks. From the first kiss, no matter that it'd been just an innocent peck to the cheek, Theo considered himself hooked.

During the nights when both were too exhausted for sex but still wanted to be in each others' arms, Theo would hungrily devour that mouth in kisses, occasionally giving the upper lip gentle nibbles or sucking along the bottom one like the candy it resembled, especially when the attention made it shiny and wet. Mitch's warm sighs of satisfaction would flow along his skin, thrilling Theo to the core.

Every so often, Theo would bring a thumb to the bottom lip- yeah, that one definitely had to be his favorite in all its softness- and trace along its outline as smoothly as though he were touching satin.

"Oh..." Mitch's voice would be tiny and breathy as if being surprised by this touch, but he really enjoyed all the attention and pleasure his mouth could give. And when those lips wrapped gently around the thumb's tip and hummed pleasantly, Theo could feel the vibration and shiver all over. So perfect.


	3. Interfemoral

The first time Drew and Gary had sex wasn't the one filled with tenderness and promises, that was much later. This one started with frantic kisses and gropes when Gary shut the door to their room after finishing the first performance show.

"You looked so fucking hot up there," the young man groaned into Drew's ear and was pawing all over his vest and tie, and the libido Drew had been keeping in check all night returned with a vengeance. 

They fell back against the bed they'd end up sharing the rest of their time together on, lips and tongues twirling around each other. Drew slid his hands into Gary's back pockets to feel a perfectly toned ass, and Gary's hands began petting down to his waistband. He felt a quick panic knowing neither of them likely had a condom on them. "Gare-"

"I got this babe, it's okay," was the answering murmur, and he tugged the waist of both pants and shorts down to expose Drew's half-stiffened cock. His eyes widened with lust. "Damn..."

Drew had to chuckle; that was a pretty common first-time reaction. "You like?" he idly stroked himself to full length while Gary made quick work of his jeans, showing off a rather good size of his own. "Mmm..."

"Love it." Gary crawled completely onto the mattress and pressed his lower body to Drew's, their erections rubbing together. 

"Oh!-" Drew bucked his hips, creating more friction and drawing out longer moans. Fuck, this was even better than fooling around in high school without all those pesky clothes in the way. "Naughty boy," he breathed and cupped back to the young man's ass.

"You bet," Gary pushed his hips forward and lapped his tongue in and around Drew's mouth. "Mmm, so big, baby..."

Eventually Drew found his own thrusting rhythm and the room was filled with heated pantings, wet kisses, the squeaking mattress, and flattering innuendos about each other's size. Pleasure pooled in the pit of his stomach as he grinded with abandon, sweat and pre-come slicking the process. 

"That's what you do to me," Gary breathed and pawed over Drew's chest and stomach. "Come with me..."

"Gary-" There was no need to ask twice. Drew bucked his hips furiously and with the scream Gary found irresistible, released all over the young man's thighs while feeling wetness soak his cock and white heat cloud his mind. 

They both collapsed in panting and could feel each other's hearts racing double-time. "I...think I just found a new favorite thing," he said when speech was possible again. 

"Mmm, me too," Gary purred and pecked kisses over Drew's face.


	4. Vanilla Kink

Mitch smoothed the remaining shirt wrinkles over his arm, and turned left and right to observe his reflection. Yep, this was another keeper. He knew Drew was still waiting outside, probably commiserating with the man in the other chair whose wife couldn't choose between umpteen colors of the same dress, and a smile graced his lips. It was nice to just feel normal sometimes.

He unlocked the dressing room door to greet his man. "What do you think?" he asked, striking a pose.

Drew got up from the chair with a happy sigh and touched Mitch's shoulder, covered in black. "My favorite color on you."

"You know it," he winked and unbuttoned the new acquisition to lay it with the others. "Think I got plenty for now."

"Can we go eat?"

Mitch shrugged back into his regular shirt and cupped Drew's cheek. "I'd love that."

One hand on each of them carried a shopping bag and the other draped around hips as the pair walked to the food court. Even the (thankfully) rare odd look from an ignorant couldn't deter Mitch's happy mood at being out with the man he loved.

Drew picked apart at some kind of chicken salad while Mitch was demolishing a pile of Chinese noodles and the sounds of shoppers and radios clamored around them. Sweet normalcy.

The young man dabbed sauce from his lips and gently brushed his foot against Drew's. "Hi."

Drew looked up, a genuine sparkle in his eyes and color in his face. "Hey."

"I know you're not all that crazy about big public places-"

But Drew shook his head. "It's okay, Mitch. Just takes getting used to doing things again like...well, regular people."

"But you like it?"

The warm hand covering his and a gentle smile was the perfect answer.


	5. Food

"Fuck, it's hotter than the hubs of Hell. Where'd y'all keep the popsicles?" Gary crawled up onto a chair to look around in the fridge.

Earl looked from his magazine and chuckled at his friend's corny saying (not that he was one to talk, pun not intended). "Back right in the freezer. And don't touch the grape ones or Mookie'll kick your ass."

"Joke's on him, I don't have an ass to kick." Gary stretched out enough to reach in the back, giving anyone who may have been looking that even his supposed lack of an ass was still rather nicely defined within his khakis. Don't ask Earl how he knew this.

Gary climbed back down, the stick of a cherry popscicle in his teeth as he passed over a blueberry one to his friend.

"Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it." He sat back at the counter and idly began twirling his treat around in his mouth, making happy noises of relief at finally getting cooled off.

Blueberry tasted just like childhood summers in the countryside to Earl, and he looked up again after some minutes with his treat to see Gary still slurping away. Damn, either the kid really liked cherry or just had an oral fixation...

"Man, you guys got it made in this house," Gary said eventually and flicked his tongue around the popsicle's tip (unaware or not caring at how wide Earl's eyes had gotten). "Y'think the winner gets to live here?"

"Don't think that's the case," Earl managed a straight face to say.

Gary propped his chin on his free hand and turned his gaze to his friend. "Tell you what, once the Culprits get signed I'll buy the place. And if you're all reeeally nice you get to live with me," he honest-to-god winked.

"You drive a hard bargain, dude."

Gary opened his mouth to answer, but a chunk of popsicle dropped off onto the hem of his T-shirt. "Shit-" he made a mad dash to scoop the mess up, pop it into his mouth, rapidly suck the juice from his fingers, and grab a cloth to get the red stain off his shirt. All while Earl failed to hide a snort of laughter.

"Yuck it up, man," Gary said, even if his expression wasn't exactly pissed off.

"Nah, dude, you just look like somebody punched your mouth."

Gary craned his (rather long) tongue to the corner of his mouth to catch a droplet. "Least I don't look like I just blew Papa Smurf."

"Huh?-" Earl touched to his lips to feel that, yep, there was definitely a mess on them. "You totally did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Gary tilted his head to one side, eyes deadpan but stained lips smiling ever so slightly. "Nah, _this_ is on purpose-" and before Earl had time to form a reaction, Gary had gotten up to sit on his lap and run the remaining edge of the popsicle along of the seam of lips belonging to a very confused young man. Cherry sweetness collided with blueberry tang and his eyes widened once more.

"Niiice..." He grabbed hold of Earl's wrist that was still holding his own popsicle to bring it to his mouth and wrap lips on the tip, sucking while staring with hooded eyes. "Mmf..."

Definite oral- or Earl- fixation.


	6. Washing/Cleaning

Jesse and Drew sat comfortably in each others' arms on the shower floor as the warm water cascaded onto them from above. It was a bit of quirk, but one Jesse found rather adorable: Drew much preferred sitting down to wash. "It feels like being out in the rain," he'd whispered once, and damn if that wasn't charming.

They each held a soapy washcloth and would idly swipe it over the other's skin once in a while, watching the suds and bubbles glisten before water hit and slowly drip them down. Soft moans of satisfaction and the continual torrent would sometimes be the only sounds in the room.

Drew would often turn around in Jesse's hold (which, given the height difference, made for some rather fun cuddling) to scrub the young man's back, and that would be responded in kind with pecks of kisses and more moaning.

Even when their bodies had gotten slippery from the soap, it was a treat to continually paw each other and watch the water trail down their skin in rivulets, sometimes collecting in the hollows of throats or dips of upper lips that begged to be kissed.

Their hair darkened on their bodies under the downpour, and Jesse would enjoy smoothing his cloth around on Drew's chest to coat him in the comforting froth. "So pretty when you're clean," he'd cooed once.

"You're the pretty boy," Drew had said but with a smile and patted some suds along Jesse's hairline and tattoos.

"Your pretty boy to play with?"

"Damn straight," and Drew craned his head for a kiss that could be right up with any other famous kiss in the rain.


	7. Drugs/Aphrodisiacs

Earl produced the mint tin painted like a Ouija board from his pocket, although the actual contents were a lot more forbidden than some spirit-calling game: about a dozen tightly rolled joints with loose matches shaking about.

"I was savin' these for an emergency," he addressed Mookie, and nodded his head in the direction of the in-progress barbeque in the front yard the two had just slipped away from. "Looks like this one is good as any."

"Yeah," Mookie kept his arms huddled around himself and looked to his worn sneakers scuffing the ground. Sure, he should've been ecstatic- he'd made it into the Top 9, the weather was good, and getting to tear into a juicy barbecued meal was always great- but the teen just couldn't shake his ennui. He'd tried writing it off as close-call jitters after the results, but somehow that didn't seem right.

"Y'don't mind sharing?" Earl asked as he struck a match against a bench. "Don't think I'll be able to sneak any more of these bad boys in."

"It's ok." Smoke was a smoke, and shit did he need something badly.

Earl finally got the match lit and he plucked out one of the joints with long fingers to light it up. He definitely was an old hand at this, Mookie always rolled his own rather chunkily. The tip glowed, and he stuck the pin in the corner of his mouth like an old-time movie gangster to let the smoke drift to his nose.

"That's a good look on you," Mookie grinned. Earl just chuckled, tilted his head back for another inhale, and removed the joint to pass to his friend.

He spun the butt end a little within his own fingers for slight loosening before taking a drag, and the familiar dusky buzz trickled into his senses. Hello haze, his old friend. "Damn, you sure do roll a good pin," Mookie said and looked off into the distance. Nothing on the mansion grounds looked fuzzy just yet, but the lawn looked a little more- elongated? Heh. Another puff and he passed the roll back.

Earl leaned against the fancy sculpted column as he puffed at the joint again, and Mookie lolled his head to one side to look. As he breathed to take in some of the mist that drifted his way, he noticed Earl's outline faintly blurring- yep, the fuzz was kicking in. It was the haze one normally got upon waking up, and when Mookie concentrated just right he could make out the little lights that tended to glow around whatever he was focusing on. And right now Earl was glowing like some kind of prairie angel or whatever doofy metaphor he'd write down later about the inspiration that had struck.

The older man's laugh filtered through his musings. "Lookit you, all pouty and shit." He scuffed his toes on the ground, probably to crush some fallen ash, and asked, "Hey, y'feel like a shotgun?"

"Hunh?" Mookie's confusion was more slurred than he intended.

Earl's "pfft" was almost breathy. "And you call yourself a stoner. Watch-" He plucked the joint from his mouth, and to Mookie's bewilderment, turned it around to stuck the lit end between his lips. That bewilderment however was soon quickly topped when Earl grabbed the back of his head to pull their faces almost kiss-close.

"Whuh-" Mookie's eyes widened, he was was dead up close with eyes the same shade as his own and yet somehow glowing, and Earl blew hard for smoke to speed through the unlit end right into the teen's mouth. You could have hooked him up to a thousand volts and that still wouldn't match the spark that ricocheted up and down his spine and brain.

All of a sudden Mookie was dizzy and he had to pull back, watching Earl turn the joint back around and grin knowingly through his haze. Although right at that second he couldn't quite sure now how much of his haze was actually the smoke and how much of it was Earl's smile.

"All riight," he drawled, handed the roll to Mookie, and leaned back against the column with a rasp in his voice, "now you do me."


	8. Piercings

Gary idly reached up a hand to brush along the left side of Drew's nose, the one where the tiny silver stud resided. He had honestly never noticed it right away, not until after the first kiss when he pulled back and saw the glint that briefly made him wonder if he'd slobbered _that_ hard, but it was sparkly and so unique he couldn't help loving it. Drew's nose twitched bunny-like under the attention.

"When'd you get that done, anyway?"

"Oh, about three-four years ago," Drew said like it was no big deal for a then-25-year-old to just up and get a nose ring, and rubbed at his boyfriend's arm. "I figured if I was gonna be stuck with this nose for the rest of my life that it better at least look interesting."

Gary tilted his head left to right, wanting to tell Drew he had the same nose as his mother and it was absolutely lovely, but settled for kissing the stud instead. "Well, I love it."

A faint color of happiness touched Drew's face and he brushed underneath the young man's lip where a spike currently protruded. "So what's the story on this bad boy?"

"Ehh, birthday present for myself," Gary admitted with a laugh and nuzzled into Drew's shoulder for the spike to scrape along pleasantly. "When you think you're either gonna be hauling lumber or slinging guitars the rest of your life...doesn't really matter how you look, does it?"

Drew's breath of probable agreement was interrupted by a moan at the scraping. "Oh god, Gare..."

"That hurt?" he murmured and kissed the mark to heal it.

Drew shut his eyes and moved his head like shaking it, the motions making the nose ring twinkle more in the room's light. "...more."

Gary smiled knowingly at the request and brought his hands to open up Drew's fly. Most everybody on the receiving end of oral had had a nice word to say how the spike felt on their skin, but of course Drew's reactions were his favorites.

He gently took the warm and hefty tip within his lips soon as it was free, and tilted his head just right for the spike to smoothly rub along the underside as he licked and sucked.

"Ahh...yeah..."

Gary sighed at the reaction, the vibrations tingling right through Drew's skin, and nudged his head to rub the spike along some more. He sure knew how to use this bad boy.


	9. Writing On The Body

When you weren't the one singing, rehearsals could be boring. Correction, they could soul-draining exercises in non-patience. Which Mitch was going through right now as he was already done three songs ago, now slumped in the theater seats and using the back of another seat for a headrest, never minding it was bad for his stage makeup.

Footsteps sounded beside him, then the squeak of a body sitting in the next seat, no guesses that it was Theo coming back from the washroom. He felt a cheek rest on his shoulder and a light color touched his own face, not that Mitch really gave a damn if anybody was seeing it or not.

The color flared again at the unmistakable touch of Theo's hand on his leg, and then- wait, what were those fingers doing? They were just staying on his outer thigh, but... In his tiredness Mitch managed to turn his head a fraction and see his friend- drawing with a finger? Hmm.

There was a moment of silence, save for the on-stage ruckus, and Theo bit his lower lip as if concentrating. He moved his finger in the same motion as before but much slower, giving Mitch the chance to see it was actually spelling.

_H I_

Mitch managed to crack a smile. Heh, cute.

A soft chuckle from Theo and he wrote again.

_U O K_

Yep, too darn cute. Mitch laid a gentle hand on his friend's knee, drummed his fingers for a moment in tired thought, and finally wriggled out two _Z_ 's. It was the best shorthand he could convey for his weariness.

"Hmm..." Theo slowly curled his fingers back and forth, not making words, just a gentle pattern that set off a very breathy moan in the other man. Those hands were always amazing...

Oh hello, new word. Wait, was that a _B_ or an _O_? Mitch opened his eyes (not even realizing he had closed them, that's how wiped he was) to find Theo actually tracing a heart and smiling face over and over. So much to say in two little shapes.

Mitch removed his hand from Theo's warm leg (almost matching the warmth in his face) to drape around his neck. He knew a few meaningful shapes himself, like these little _X_ 's for kisses he could trace with the nails he kept just long enough for guitar playing.

"Ahh..." Gentle fingers (not a cliched calloused from playing, but definitely with the feel of experience) touched the back of Mitch's neck to write his kisses as well. Sighs were as pleasant as if soft lips really were touching skin, and behind closed eyes he could easily imagine those kisses like the real thing. Nothing boring about this at all.


	10. Wet

Even if the powers-that-be knew or at least didn't care that two of its contestants were head-over-heels in lust with each other, Mookie and Earl knew there was no way they could get away with everything they wanted to do to drive each other wild. Hell, they considered themselves lucky they could at least get condoms in the mansion every once in a while. So being creative came in very handy.  
One particular inspiration came from the mansion pool of all places; even if the whole group had been there the two were having too much fun flirting and splashing around. Mookie had swam most of the pool's length and popped back up with a flourish, Earl remarked something about him needing to be wet more often, and damn if the teen's face wasn't red at that. But it was an interesting idea.  
A cup of water, a spoon from the kitchen, and Earl's bed as it was the more comfortable one were the only tools needed. Mookie hovered some droplets above his friend's shirtless form, admiring the light tan before letting the water pool onto his chest. Earl bucked at the temperature but still smiled, a relief to Mookie. He leaned in with a finger to use the water like paint, curvy shapes, words naughty and nice, anything that would let him see Earl's glistening skin.  
"Hmmm...damn, Mook," Earl breathed in that rasp that never failed to thrill the teen to his core. He picked up the glass, and after a smile of thought, poured on Mookie's neck and shoulder to lick away.  
"Oh..." Eat me drink me, indeed. Mookie took the glass to dampen Earl's hair, and little rivers trailed down their backs from the movement. Wet tongues connected and fingers danced and drew and splashed around each other in pleasure. Mookie was suspended in an ocean of bliss cool one moment and steaming the next. One of his better ideas indeed.


	11. Body Worship

It wasn't like Theo didn't have confidence, because he did, hell, he'd only told the country so. There just wasn't a lot of that confidence in his appearance, especially the stomach that had been the bane of his existence. No matter how many crazy diets and tricks he had up his sleeve to get back at that stupid ten-pounds-adding camera, it never felt like enough. And he'd look at the other singers who weighed even more and hate them bitterly for their confidence.

And in the middle of it all was Jesse, with the picture definition of washboard abs and the cut of his hipbones. Theo thought he should hate him most of all for his perfection, but every time Jesse looked his way with a smile or extended his arms for embrace, he ended up finding it impossible- especially seeing that the other man found no qualms in touching someone like him.

More than just touching, he'd find out. Jesse seemed to relish laying Theo back in their private moments and lavish that hated stomach with kisses, caress the troublesome hips and legs with gentle and expert fingers, breathe sensual and loving words that Theo's imagination could see flowing over his skin. Every inch Jesse treated with such care he bizarrely felt like an unearthed holy relic. When his eyes weren't cast down to the attention being bestowed on him, he'd look to the ceiling with silent (save for the occasional whimper over a sensitive spot being touched) reverence. This was what it felt like to have someone feel you were desirable to the point of being all-consuming.

"So perfect," Jesse once whispered with his large palm lying on Theo's waist, fingers splayed. It was such a tender action and said with such a loving glow in his bright blue eyes, even Theo could find confidence in it.


	12. Gender Roles

Drew was deep enough in concentration (and an elbow's worth of soap suds) not to hear Earl sneak up behind him, but he noticed enough to suck his stomach in with a whimper when two large hands tried touching it.

"Wha's wrong, Drew? You like me touching you."

"Not when I have a beer belly," he set down a dish and pouted. His waist wasn't actually that far distended, but with Drew's small frame and general opinion about himself, he thought it exaggerated and hideous. 

He couldn't see the smirk curl onto Earl's lips, but he definitely heard the mischievous tone: "Feels more like a baby bump to me."

_Snort._ "Nice try, Earl. If guys could get knocked up, one of us would've been waddling like crazy before the Top 3 tour."

"You'd look pretty cute, though," Earl drawled, pecked a kiss to the older man's hair, and managed to grace fingertips along his waist.

Drew drained the soapy water and started running fresh to rinse the dishes, not doing a very good job of ignoring his boyfriend's touch. "Oh yeah, sore backs, mood swings, and swollen feet are just adorable." Then a sudden musing, "Wait, would guys get swollen feet?"

Earl moved a hand to dance up and down Drew's spine. "Don't matter either way to me...I'd rub down every muscle to keep y'both relaxed and spoil you with whatever you want."

It was either the soothing sincerity of the words or the familiar gentle touch, but somehow Drew didn't feel unnerved by how much thought the younger man had apparently put into such a scenario. "Long as the kid gets your nose," he leaned back into the embrace. 

"And your eyes," Earl rebutted with another kiss. "And he'd grow up knowing music and get classic rock lullabies every night."

Drew wiped his hands on his jeans and crossed his arms over his stomach. Of course there wasn't anything to feel under the soft layer, but- "You think I'd make a good parent?" Not exactly the picture of stability...

"You got a lotta love," was Earl's own loving murmur as he clasped his hands over Drew's. Comforting and safe...

Chuckle. "I really _am_ the chick in this pair, aren't I?" Drew tilted his head back to gaze into sleepy and caring brown eyes.

"I don't mind if you don't...an' it lets me do this," he punctuated with lifting Drew up into a bridal hold to much laughter.

"Hmm..." Drew rest his head against Earl's chest as he was carried upstairs. Letting yourself be taken care of did have its advantages.


	13. Barebacking

Mookie's breathing was steady, a sharp contrast to the rapid beating of his heart as he looked at Jesse. All skin and tattoos and bright blue eyes looking at him and only him. _Not a dream. Too perfect to be._

Jesse scooted closer on the mattress and pecked the teen's lips. "You're too cute like that, y'know? Almost don't wanna spoil you," he mused and touched Mookie's bare hip.

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and returned the kiss. "I'm ready to do this, Jess. Really."

Jesse nodded and gazed up and down the young body almost hungrily. "So...what do you feel like first?"

Mookie was pretty sure his smile was dazed. "Can I look at them again?"

"Mook, you've manhandled them like a dozen times already today-"

"Just one more, Jesse. Please?"

With an indulgent smile and sigh, Jesse rolled over to the drawer to fish out the papers that were crinkled in the middle from being held to Mookie's heart so often but still readable. 

"You're glad too, don't deny it," Mookie said as he took the sheets. One more read of the best news he could ever get, his and Jesse's blood tests with negative marks all the way down the side. Now nothing to get in the way of pure sweat and skin-

"What would make me gladdest-" Jesse plucked the papers from Mookie's grip and pressed another kiss- "is hearing you scream when you're feeling every raw inch of me," he dipped his voice low and his eyes seemed to darken.

"Ohh..." Mookie breathed in familiar desire as the man crawled atop him to begin their warm-up of kissing and stroking. _Ohhh-_

"Damn, Mook, you're harder than usual already," Jesse murmured between pecks and pumps of his hand.

"Th-thank-" He swallowed the dry lump of excitement in his throat and slowly rubbed his thumb over the tip of Jesse's cock. Almost immediately he was rewarded with deep moans and a slickened sensation. Slickness he didn't have to worry about anymore- on impulse Mookie brought the thumb to his mouth to lap at the wet. Musky and a little bitter, but oh god so warm-

"Shit, kid," Jesse chuckled and swept away a bang that had flopped over. "You're bold."

"Could be bolder." Mookie swallowed away the taste and gripped the back of Jesse's head for a kiss that pushed tongue right past the seam of his lips. More moans and wetness.

"Ungh-" Jesse eagerly lapped his tongue in return and fumbled to apparently reach for the lube bottle. Heat suffused all the way up Mookie's body save for a tingling at waist level. 

Soon Jesse parted the teen's thighs and broke the kiss to peck a gentler one on his cheek. "Ready?"

Mookie nodded and held to his man's shoulders. A hardened and slick tip rubbed against him, and the jolt of skin on skin with no barriers made for throaty noises and curling his toes. Jesse slowly pushed his way inside, and yes the sensation was tight but oh so good.

"Hot...perfect glove," Jesse licked and kissed at the teen's neck and kept sliding forward. Mookie wrapped his legs around Jesse's hips as most of the length sunk in, and yes it was raw and hot and powerful and yes he screamed and _yes yes yes_...


	14. Shaving

The last time Drew had had his head shaved was the band in- junior year, was it? Jesus, that was a lifetime ago. It'd been a switch from the long tresses he'd sported until then, but now it was a new band, new era of his life- time for a new look. The preppy short cut may have impressed all the teenage girls during Idol, but the hard rock crowd wouldn't take it seriously.  
Gary offered his assistance in this department; he often let himself get buzzcutted when the weather got hot and didn't give a damn what anyone thought of his appearance.  
"Trust me, you're gonna look awesome."  
The beard was the first to go. It was soothing when Gary lathered the gel on his face- he could touch anywhere and it felt wonderful- but Drew's sighs turned to nervous whimpers when the blade began gliding along his skin.  
"Relax, babe, I'm not gonna knick you."  
"I-" Swallow. "I know." Drew willed himself to keep his eyes open and watch the young man's handiwork in the mirror. They had always been about trust.  
When that area was smooth, Gary pat over the skin with a cooled towel and soothing kisses, much to the older man's soft laughter. "I thought you liked me fuzzy."  
"I do," Gary pecked at the clean jawline, "but you show some skin and I can't help myself."  
"It's just my face," Drew murmured as Gary stood to full height to give his scalp a final gentle rubdown before the cut. He groaned and took a lot of composure to not close his eyes or roll back his head. "Mmm...those hands are magic, babe."  
"Glad to serve you..." Gary turned on the clipper that was set so Drew would still have a couple millimeters of growth left and carefully began the trimming.  
A buzz tickled the back of Drew's neck and he bit his bottom lip as he watched the clipper's reflected image curve over the top of his head. This was about trust, Gary knew what he was doing- the first part of his bangs fell away as there was nothing left for them to hold to, and he subconsciously gripped the armrest tight.  
Gary set the clipper down briefly to lovingly caress over Drew's hand. "You can close your eyes if you want, Drew, you're doing great."  
Breath trickled from his nose and he swallowed again. "No, I gotta watch this. I trust you, Gare."  
With a kiss to the hair still remaining, Gary raised the clipper to finish the job. Drew managed a mostly steady gaze on his reflection as the last tresses slowly dropped over his face and onto the covering towel. Barely a dusting left, like he was a whole new person...  
"Man, you got a nice head shape," Gary touched over his scalp, presumably to find any missed spots, but Drew felt tiny noises in his throat at the contact, little pinpricks of energy. Damn, he really was more sensitive than he thought-  
"Yeah, looks great," he smiled and turned to face his boyfriend. "Thanks, babe."  
"Like I'd pass up a chance to wait on you." Gary grinned and leaned for his lips to brush against the stubble. "And I got more skin t'kiss..."  
This time Drew allowed himself to close his eyes.


	15. Vehicular

Earl didn't expect Mookie's middle-upper-class neighborhood to have anything as common and quaint as a make out point, but here was one that was the final stop on a driving tour. The pair were right now sprawled in the backseat, sharing takeout pizza and smuggled beer as the rock station was just loud enough to keep them company. A few lights from houses below twinkled serenely.  
"You still like Toronto?" Mookie looked over to his friend and licked tomato sauce from his fingers.  
"You betcha." Earl was not about to let the craziness of the show taint his view.  
The teen glanced down for a moment, then out the window to the evening sky, then back to Earl, almost shy. "Still like it enough to stay with me?"  
The older boy set his beer down and reached to gather Mookie into his lap, a gesture gratefully received. After a kiss that tasted of hops and pepperoni, his head was tilted for noses to touch. "Don't ever doubt that, Mook. We're gonna have our own place and make kick-ass music together and it's gonna be awesome."  
Mookie gave a soft laugh. "So optimistic." He cracked open another drink and shifted for his head almost to be resting on Earl's shoulder.  
"Y'cold?"  
"If I say yes will you keep cuddling me?"  
Earl added an extra squeeze to his hold and stretched his legs. The radio sounded as far away as the places it was singing about now... After some minutes of idle thought, he murmured, "Y'ever brought a date up here?"  
"Um, sometimes," the teen failed at masking his bashfulness and curled his arms into himself. "I wasn't the one on the lap, though."  
Earl laughed and grabbed another pizza slice. "You're too cute. How often you get lucky?"  
More blushing from Mookie with added squirming. "Earl, you don't need to hear that-"  
"I'm not jealous, babe, it's okay," he pat the teen's back for reassurance.  
A long moment of Mookie apparently willing his face to go back to a normal color before looking up to meet Earl's gentle gaze. "Maybe like...three-four times it got that heavy? Mostly we'd just, like, recline the seat back and...touch." A look back down to his hands and shoulders shook in either cold or nerves.  
Earl wiped his fingers on the leg of his jeans and shifted so the soles of his sneakers rest against the backseat door frame, all while keeping Mookie on his lap and gaze steady. Poor Mook, looking like a deer in the headlights. Gently he traced a finger down the back of the teen's neck.  
"Could y'show me?"  
Mookie blinked slowly, a smile creeping to his face that Earl knew all too well. His heartbeat of anticipation was quiet, but as soon as slim hands crept up under his t-shirt, it felt heavier under Mookie's fingers.  
"Mmm..." Earl rolled his head back pleasantly at the tingles coursing on his skin, the exposure of the cool air and the heat of Mookie's touch. "Niice," he drawled out from his throat and cupped his hands to the back of the teen's jeans.  
"Aah-" Mookie pressed his hips forward and buried his face in the crook of Earl's neck, the warm contact setting off light moans in both of them.  
"Mmf- damn, you're good at this," Earl arched his hips and moved his hands to slowly rub back and forth over Mookie's hips, the worn denim feeling his deerskin under his touch.  
A warm tongue flicked at the most sensitive pulse in his neck before he heard Mookie murmur, "Practice makes perfect," and those perfect hands slipped past his waistband for more heated tingles.


	16. Rimming

Gary rest the back of his head on the pillow, moaning softly at Drew's fingertips tickling down the pads of his palms and the length of his arms. This was pure bliss...  
"Comfy, Gare?" Drew murmured as his fingers nestled in the hollow of the young man's throat.  
"Mmhmm-" he fluttered his eyes open to see Drew's happily passionate smile. "Love ya..."  
A knowing twinkle in his eyes, and Drew arched his head to peck a kiss still soft and flavorful of dessert.  
"Hmm...you're mine tonight, babe."  
A pleasant shiver coursed down Gary's spine at those words; even if he and Drew switched things up constantly, he loved hearing those words of control...possession. "Yes..." He watched Drew's fingers slowly caress down his body with a sculptor's care until he'd reached the waistband of his jeans.  
"Sexy," he deftly popped the button open and began wriggling the material down, Gary lifting his hips a little off the mattress to help. "You know what I love most about you wearing boxer briefs, babe?"  
"Think I have an idea," the young man breathed and lowered his arms to play with Drew's hair.  
"How much they show off..." He quickly pressed down with a palm, the pressure enough to make Gary buck and curse in surprise.  
"Jesus..." With a chuckle Drew slowly pulled the underwear down, and Gary could feel a pillow being propped under his ass. Ooh. This was different, but certainly not bad. "Hitting my spot at a new angle, are we?"  
"You could say that." Drew reached up to touch the young man's eyelids that closed upon the silent request. He didn't mind using his imagination at all.  
His mind made out Drew slowly parting his thighs, pecking kisses up and down the skin- "Mmm...ohh, babe, that's so nice-" his words were cut off by the tongue flickering higher and higher until it lightly brushed over his entrance. The softest gasp escaped and his eyes fluttered open.  
"You like that?" Drew's voice was low, almost hungry in its desire. Gary only nodded. "Then you'll love this..."  
As if trying to be discreet, not that there was anything discreet about this action, the tip of Drew's tongue slowly crept past the smooth skin to lick at the muscle inside.  
"Aah..." Gary curled his fingers into the sheets and kept his gaze to the ceiling as the wet sensation spiked up and down his nerves. Occasionally there was an extra tingle on the skin of his thighs by Drew's caress, and before long he could also feel the familiar hardening of arousal. He squirmed under the attention. "Ungh...y'really know how to make a guy feel good, babe."  
Drew chuckled, the vibration sending more tingle-shoots along his skin, and began gently lapping in a clockwork rhythm with pleasured moans.  
"Ooh-" The young man's breath, soft as it was, was ragged in his ears as the attention continued. His body felt bathed in oil with the tingling of caring hands. And speaking of hands...his free hand slid down his stomach until it gripped the base of his fully-hardened cock. "Oh..."  
Drew briefly pulled his tongue away to breathe, a warm gust over now super-sensitive skin. "You're so gorgeous when you want it."  
Gary's breath hitched and he slowly pumped his hand up and down. So close... "More."  
"Mmm..." Drew wordlessly slipped his tongue back in deep as it could go, lapping and writhing with no intention to stop until Gary was completely over the edge.  
"Unh..." Beads of sweat started collecting on Gary's forehead and he bit his lip as another pleasure-shot ricocheted up his spine. Being taken over and taken in all at once- "Shit!" With a squeeze he felt a hot climax over his hand and lower waist, and hips arched. Body bathed in oil and mind suffused in fire...  
"Ahh-" With a final satisfied swirl of his tongue, Drew shifted his body up to nuzzle in the young man's neck. Everything was so warm... "Mmm, glad you liked that," he breathed and draped an arm around Gary's chest while he was panting to come down.  
"Whoo..." Gary uncurled his hand from the sheets to wipe the sweat from his brow, and looked down to his man's contented smile. "I'm surprised y'like my skinny ass so much."  
Another laugh from Drew and he gently linked their rough fingers together. "Once I've had body parts of mine inside it, I start seeing it an entirely different way."


	17. Materials

The cameras had finally vacated, so the singers could finish moving into their rooms in peace. Theo had set up the legs on his portable keyboard when he heard a happy sigh behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Mitch sprawled on his mattress like a child making snow angels. "Are we comfortable?" he teased.  
"You bet." Mitch glided his arms back and forth over the sheets. "Mm, these beds are even softer than in the hotel."  
"Hm." Theo hadn't really been paying attention to that detail. He gathered some of his own sheets in a hand to feel. Not silk- the powers that be wouldn't want to spring _that_ much money for a house only being used for a couple months- but still soft and smooth. "Nice."  
"Yeah..." Mitch's voice dropped in volume- if Theo was crazy he would have said a tone to match the fabric- and partially wrapped himself in the cream-colored material.   
The young man chuckled and could've sworn he was going a little red. "Should I give you some privacy?"  
Mitch sat up, caped by the covers and a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Just...feels good to touch nice things when you've led the simple life, y'know?"  
Theo nodded in understanding, not that he wanted to admit out loud that he agreed. He couldn't afford to get too attached to this new lifestyle in case it ended within days. He moved to put away his clothes as the other man kept talking.   
"If I ever made it big from music an' got a lot of money for it, I know I'd wanna help my family and community and that- but I'd like some nice things for myself, too."  
"And let me guess, topping that list is bedsheets with a ridiculously high thread count?" Theo shut a drawer and looked back up.   
"Mhmm." Mitch straightened the covers again and set back to putting away his own things. The conversation appeared to be over until the young man let out a grunt of frustration while trying to pull out a bottom drawer.   
"Damn, something's stuck."  
Mitch chuckled and rolled up his sleeves. "Here's where being a carpenter comes in handy. Lemme help." He stepped over to cover Theo's grip with his own, pushed down on the stubborn drawer, and gently jiggled the piece left and right until a soft click sounded and the drawer smoothly rolled out. "Can't force those things, 'specially if it's an antique."  
"Thanks." Theo rubbed at his hands when Mitch pulled away, totally pretending he didn't feel any little electric spark from that touch and his face wasn't red again. It was just static shock from the carpet. Yeah, he'd go with that.  
A brief moment of silence and Mitch tilted his head to apparently watch the rubbing actions. "Y'know...your hands are kinda soft, too."  
Theo gave a simple blink. "Oh." If anybody else had said that, he probably would've clocked them; years of teasing for being a "sissy" did that to a person. And yet there was nothing mocking about Mitch's tone at all. "Uh...thanks."  
"No problem..." Mitch brushed his fingers along the young man's bedspread and his smile from earlier returned.  
Yep, Theo was full-on blushing. "Not _that_ soft."  
"Oh, pretty close-" one more covering of Theo's hand and both palms lightly pressed upon the sheets.  
Another electric spark and a not-so-random thought of testing just how soft this spread could be.


End file.
